


These Aren't Baby Books!

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Chan, Extremely Underage, F/F, Female Solo, Lemon, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Shoujo-ai, Underage Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: Lusamine allowed Lillie to order baby books online, but Lillie accidentally orders the wrong kind... Takes place 7 years before the start of the SM series.





	These Aren't Baby Books!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Lillie's 4 and Gladion's 6. That being said, this is extreme smut, so I'm warning ya. I got this idea from the Amazon erotica controversy.

Lusamine was in her office, working on updating the status of her Pokemon when someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It's me, Mommy!” Lillie called.

Didn't I tell her not to bother me when I'm working, she thought. “Come in.”

Lillie opened the door and ran to her mother. “Hi, Mommy!”

She smiled and patted her head. Honestly, she couldn't stay annoyed with the girl for long; she was so adorable! “Hi, sweetie!” She pinched her cheek and Lillie laughed in response. “How's my favorite daughter today?”

“Good!” She grinned. “Mommy, can you read me a new story?”

Lillie loved books more than almost anything; she had more books than clothes and shoes combined. She started reading since she was two, but she still wanted Lusamine to read to her before she went to sleep. It was her favorite thing in the world. 

Lusamine lifted her up and placed her on her lap. “Of course, sweetie! At the rate you're going, I'll have to just buy the whole store!” she laughed.

She laughed with her.

“Can I pick the stories this time?” She asked.

“Sure. Just don't buy too many.”

“I won't! I promise!”

“You can use my tablet. Let your brother help you.”

She pouted. “No! Sometimes he's a big meanie!”

Lillie and Gladion had arguments about almost everything, like all other siblings. 

“Now, that's not the way to talk about your brother.” She scolded.

“But he never shares!”

She chuckled. “That's sounds like a certain little girl I know.” She pinched her nose.

She shook her head. “No way! You're a big meanie too, Mommy!”

“You're a mess! Now Mother has to get back to work. I'll be done in a few hours, OK?” She kissed her on the cheek and placed her down.

“OK!” Lillie cheered. “Bye, Mommy!”

“Bye, sweetie.”

She ran out and closed the door.

Lusamine smiled. “That girl…” she returned to work.

When Lusamine was done for the day, she headed to the playroom. There, she saw Gladion reading to Lillie on the rug.

“...And Clara loved her baby… like never before.” He placed the tablet down. “That's it!”

Lillie kicked. “No fair! Read more!!”

He sighed. “Wwwhhhyyyy? That was the second story already!”

“More! More!”

Lusamine sat next to them. “That's enough, Lillie.”

She had her head down. “Yes, Mommy…”

“Gladion, it was nice of you to read to your sister.”

He nodded.

“Let me see the books you already read to her.”

He handed her the tablet. 

She turned on the light and read the first title out loud. “‘ Baby Boy Loves His Hot Bottle.’ Huh. That's a weird title for a children’s book…”

“I read that!” Gladion yelled.

“He read it!” Said Lillie.

“What's it about?” She asked.

Gladion blushed and looked away.

She knew that he and his sister didn't have the same taste in literature, but there was no need to be shy.

“What's wrong, Gladion?” Lusamine placed a hand on his shoulder.

“...”

“Hmm…?”

“Brother said the books were gross!” Lillie yelled. “He's chicken!”

“No I'm not!” He whined.

Lusamine raised an eyebrow. “Gross? What do you mean?”

“The mother and her son were doing some nasty stuff and screaming!”

Lillie was rolling on the floor laughing.

What was he talking about? There was only one way to find out. She touched the cover and flipped to a random page.

“Jessica opened the bottle and began squeezing her nipples.” She read. “Soon, the bottle was filled with her breast milk.” Her face was blank. “What kind of children’s story is this…?”

“It gets really nasty after that.” Gladion said.

She had to find out for herself. “ ‘It's not enough.’ Jessica said. ‘But I don't have any more breast milk… oh, I know!’ She pulled down her pants and-” she read the next word. “OH MY GOODNESS!!”

“See, I told you it was really nasty!” Gladion screamed.

“Read more, Mommy!” Lillie demanded.

“Absolutely not!”

She read the rest of the page to herself. It said…

Finger fucked herself until she came. She imagined her baby boy growing up and pounding her with his huge cock. Before he would come inside her, he'd pull out and spray his thick cum on her boobs. Then, he'd lick it all up like the messy little baby he was. He'd suck and bite on her pointy nipples. Lick, lick, lick. Suck, suck, suck. Till all the cum was gone.

Lusamine’s face was flushed. This… this wasn't a children’s book. Not at all. How'd this happen? There was no way Lillie and Gladion bought this on purpose; they must've typed ‘baby books’ in the search bar on Tundra and these… “stories” came up. Lillie, being the bibliophile she was, must've bought everything on the first page.

To see if that was true, Lusamine went to main menu and looked at the latest titles. Titles like ‘Mommy’s New Baby, Mommy’s New Fuck Toy’, ‘Bad Ass Babies’, ‘Baby Likes Poop Play’, ‘The Baby's Babying the Mommy’, ‘Potty Mouth: My Baby’s Good at Dirty Talk’, and ‘A Lesbian Mommy Teaches Her Baby Girl About Good Lovin’ came up.

“Disgusting.” She said.

“I know right?” Gladion asked.

“You two are no fun!” Lillie pouted.

Lillie was a precocious child, but even Lusamine was surprised by her. Because of the new erotica craze, everyone and their Pokemon was publishing their stories on Tundra and other sites that sold books. Toddler smut was extreme though, even for people who were lolicons and shotacons. Maybe that was why Lillie liked them, because she could relate to the baby characters.

“You like these stories, Lillie?” Lusamine asked.

“Yes!” She answered. “They're really weird, but they made me tingle and my pee pee got wet, although it didn't feel like pee!” She giggled.

Lusamine blushed. “Uh, I see…”

“I could also see Gladion’s pee pee through his pants!” She pointed to Gladion’s crotch.

He covered his crotch. “She's lying!”

So Gladion liked them too, huh? Within just a few hours, their innocence was spirited away. She should punish them, but it was mostly her fault. 

“No, I'm not!” Lillie said. “He said, ‘this story is for adults only. When I grow up, I wanna do these nasty things with Mommy.’”

Lusamine almost choked. It's one thing to read stories like these, but to actually apply it in the real world? She knew Gladion didn't know what he was saying, but the thought was… dare she say it… arousing?

“I didn't, I didn't!” he said.

“Yes, you did!” she said.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“Be quiet!!” Lusamine ordered.

They stopped yelling.

“Sorry, Mommy…”

She sighed. “It's fine. I'm not letting you use this tablet anymore.”

“But why?”

“Small children can't be trusted with it.” She answered. “It's too dangerous.”

“We're not in danger!” Gladion said.

“Not right now, but the Internet is no place for children to be.” She stood up. “Now, get washed up and come to dinner.”

“But-”

“I said go wash up. Don't make me repeat myself again. “

They stood up, nodded, and ran out.

She sighed and looked through the rest of the titles. Disgusting titles like ‘Daddy's Baby Lover’ and ‘I Lock My Baby In Her Crib: Chained Baby Stories’ were all over the place. Apparently, the children’s books got mixed up with this filth; she was going to email Tundra first thing tomorrow. For right now though, she needed to take a shower and not be late for dinner.

After the family ate, Lusamine tucked her kids in. She started with Gladion since his room was the closet. He kept insisting that Lillie was lying on him and he really thought the stories were gross. Right, of course he thought that. Next, she approached Lillie’s room.

To be honest, she was scared to go in there. What if Lillie tried to seduce her? The thought was insane- and not to mention sickening- but who knew what was going through Lillie’s head? If she did try to do something, would Lusamine be able to resist her advances? What the hell was she saying? Lillie was only four and her own daughter- of course she had to.

I barely read those stories and I'm already a toddercon, Lusamine thought as she opened the door.

“Hi, Mommy!” Lillie waved.

“Hi, baby- uh, sweetie.” She blushed.

She laughed. “Like those dirty books!”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Right, like those ‘dirty books’.” she lied next to Lillie. “Speaking of which, those are just fiction, OK?”

“OK.”

“I'm glad you understand.” She cuddled up with her. “I love you, Lillie. Sorry I yelled at you and your brother earlier.”

She gave her a big hug. “I love you too, Mommy! It's OK.”

She kissed her on the forehead. “You're so sweet!”

“Thanks!” She rocked her body against Lusamine’s.

Her clit tingled. “Lillie, what're you doing?”

She laughed. “This feels good!”

It does, she thought. Her vagina was already wet, and she was a little sweaty.

Lillie rubbed and rubbed against her until she relieved herself. It trickled down her legs and made a puddle. 

Lusamine jumped off the bed and wiped the urine off. “Couldn't you have warned me first? So gross!”

She finished peeing. “Sorry, Mommy… next time, I’ll be a big girl.”

She shook her head. “It's fine. Let's change your clothes and sheets.”

“Yay!” She cheered.

When Lusamine pulled out some clean pull ups and pajamas and returned to Lillie’s bed, she saw her… touching herself.

“Lillie, what're you doing?!”

She looked up at her. “This feels good!” She widened her legs more and shoved a second finger in her opening.

Lusamine blushed at the sight. “You're not supposed to…” she trailed off.

Lillie wasn't listening to her anyway; she was too busy pushing her fingers in and out and sucking her finger. 

Lusamine dropped the items and she took slow, careful steps to Lillie’s bed and sat in front of her. She knew it was wrong, but she was just watching her. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? As long as she didn't touch or encourage her, then it was probably fine.

Lillie pulled out her fingers and massaged her clit. She was cooing as she ran her fingers on her throbbing, hard, wet bud. Then, she trailed them on her folds and then back into her slit.

Lusamine was taking shallow breaths as she witnessed her daughter pleasure herself. Clearly, Lillie learned this from those stories. Lillie raised her legs in the air- yeah, she definitely learned that move- and was popping her fingers in and out. She swirled them around her slit until she cried out and peed again, further staining the sheets.

“Pee pee!” She cheered.

This time, Lusamine allowed Lillie’s urine to soak her dress. 

After she released the last trickle of urine, Lillie took a deep sigh, rested her legs and relaxed. “That felt really good!”

She smiled. “Oh, did it?”

“Yeah!”

“Have you done that before?”

“Uh huh. Sometimes.”

So she has masturbated before, she thought. “What made you do that in front of me?”

“I dunno. Rubbing on you felt good and I felt hot down there so… I'm sorry I peed on you twice.”

“There's no need to apologize.” She said. “Just don't tell anyone about this, alright? Not even your brother.”

“I won't.” She played with her clit. “It feels so good…”

She was starting to get wet again. “Stop that, dear.”

“OK.” She stopped.

She got off the bed and wriggled her dress. “Now let's get you cleaned up.”

“Bath, bath!” she jumped off the bed.

She laughed and took hold of Lillie’s hand. “Let's take a hot one!” They left Lillie’s room.

Lusamine was going to give her baby a good bath.

**Author's Note:**

> None of these titles are real, as far as I know. But if they are, then holla at me XD.


End file.
